The present invention is directed to an adhesive pattern for a label system, and more particularly, to an adhesive pattern for labeling faceplates, surface mount boxes, patch panels and marker ties.
Adhesive patterns for labeling a 24-port or 48-port installation with one sheet have been utilized in the telecommunications industry. For example, Hellermann Tyton's 606Basic Plus package utilizes different label sizes on one sheet to label a 24-port or 48-port installation. Moreover, adhesive label sheets having only one size label placed thereon are also known. However, none of the prior label sheets have utilized the same adhesive pattern on sheets of one-port, two-port, three-port, four-port and six-port labels, each sheet having only one label size, as well as on sheets having a combination of different label sizes.